


Chai Latte for Kageyama

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Like really minor, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, they're both so whipped, tsuki is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: Every single Wednesday and Saturday at exactly 11:30, he walks in, quietly orders a chai latte, sits down at the small table in the back corner, pulls out his leather sketchbook and draws. Every single Wednesday and Saturday at exactly 11:30, Hinata wonders if today will be the day the stranger will talk to him more besides his soft order. Every single Wednesday and Saturday at exactly 1:15, when he leaves, Hinata remains disappointed.Hinata has had his eye on this guy since the moment he walked in. There's something about him that's just magnetizing to him.Kageyama is a smol and precious awkward bean that needs to be protected at all costs.Alternatively known as the barista/artist AU nobody asked for but I still made because you can fight me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my number 1 AU that is Artist! Kageyama
> 
> (You can also imagine Hinata having heart eyes whenever he looks at Kageyama for added effect if you want).

**** Every single Wednesday and Saturday at exactly 11:30, he walks in, quietly orders a chai latte, sits down at the small table in the back corner, pulls out his leather sketchbook and draws. Every single Wednesday and Saturday at exactly 11:30, Hinata wonders if today will be the day the stranger will talk to him more besides his soft order. Every single Wednesday and Saturday at exactly 1:15, when he leaves, Hinata remains disappointed. It’s not like he’s memorized that schedule at all (no really, he hasn’t). Except, as his co-worker Nishinoya never fails to remind him, he’s totally, completely, 100% smitten over this guy (and all right  _ fine _ he’s memorized everything thing down the last detail - how could he not with this gorgeous stranger?). 

“You’re staring again,” teases Suga, chuckling when Hinata jumps and blushes. “It’s okay, you know, to think someone is good looking or whatever. Just don’t slack off. There are more customers than just him.”

“Sorry Suga,” Hinata mutters, mostly out of habit because he knows his elder isn’t actually mad, as he redirects his attention to the brewing coffee pot. Still, he can’t help but steal quick glances out of the corner of his eye every now and then. This guy has become like an addiction to Hinata, with no hope of ever returning his feelings. The only reason he even knows his  _ name _ is because of his never changing order (a chai latte with whole milk, honey and a little bit of cinnamon, thank you very much).  _ Kageyama. _ It rolls of Hinata’s tongue so nicely that he wishes he could use it more often. But wouldn’t it be weird to call him by his name directly, not just calling out an order? Maybe, but Hinata decides to give it a shot anyway, next Wednesday. Who knows? Something just might come out of it.

 

xXx

 

Said Wednesday could not take any longer to come around, in Hinata’s opinion. It seems like it’s been  _ forever _ since Saturday and when the day finally comes, he can’t stop looking at the clock on the wall. 

“Time won’t go quicker if you look at the clock every 5 seconds, idiot.” Tsukishima may seem to be irritable and unfriendly to most people (which he typically is), but he and Hinata have worked together for almost 4 years and they’ve become unlikely friends. Their personalities clash together; Hinata a complete ball of optimistic sunshine and Tsukishima dark and brooding as the night, but they balance each other out well. Tsuki can always bring Hinata back down to Earth when he floats too high, and Hinata knows when to force Tsuki into having some fun. From the outside, Tsukishima’s annoyed grumble might seem vicious and cruel, but they both know that it’s just his way of telling him that it will be fine. Elbowing him gently in the side, Hinata smiles up at him, still a little bit nervous, but comforted nonetheless, to show his appreciation. 

They work side by side, serving customers and making sandwiches and drinks. It would almost look like Hinata has forgotten about his anxieties if it wasn’t for the way his head shoots up every time the merry jingle of the bell announces the opening of the door. Tsuki sighs, knowing that there really isn’t anything he can do this time but wait. 

Minutes and then hours tick by until at last it’s 11:28 and Hinata starts having a little trouble breathing. He starts making Kageyama’s usual order so it will be ready by the time he walks in. 11:29 and he almost drops the mug he’s holding out to a customer because he can literally feel his heart pounding in his chest. It really shouldn’t be doing that,  _ stupid heart _ , but then it’s 11:30 and the bell rings and Hinata practically gets whiplash from jerking his head up so fast. In comes Kageyama, wearing a pale blue t-shirt with a red flannel around his waist, ripped black skinny jeans and Converses and Hinata thinks he might actually  _ die _ . “Holy fuck,” he whispers under his breath because there’s really nothing else he can say.

“Hinata…” mutters Tsuki, discreetly kicking him in the shin so rouse him out of his daze.

“A chai latte with whole milk, honey and little cinnamon for Kageyama!” he manages to call out as soon as Kageyama gets to the counter, getting ready to order. 

The look on Kageyama’s face is absolutely priceless: his eyes go wide before he blushes and looks down uncomfortably, shifting his feet and picking at his flannel. “How- you know my name?” he asks quietly, still blushing and looking anywhere except at Hinata.

“Well duh. I  _ have _ taken your order every single Wednesday and Saturday for like six months now,” he smiles, because  _ finally they’ve actually talked _ and this might be the best day of his life. Well, maybe if you don’t include the day he got his first dog. Behind him, Tsukki makes a “tch” sound and Hinata realises too late that saying that he’s basically memorized his schedule is a little bit weird. 

“Oh.” There’s a bit of an awkward silence until Kageyama takes the mug, mutters a thank you and pushes the money onto the counter before rushing of to his usual table and hiding behind his sketch book. 

“Smooth.”  
Hinata whirls around to fake glare at Tsuki, “Come on, man! You’re supposed to help me or give like wise words of advice or something, not make fun of me! Besides, this is huge progress.”

Smiling slightly, Tsuki walks over to the counter to take the next customer’s order. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say shorty. Now shove over, dumbass, and go make that hot chocolate. You’ve always been better with whipped cream than I have.”

The rest of the time Kageyama is there, he sits and draws without looking up, and as always, Hinata is incredibly distracted by the steady stroke of his hand, the way he puts the pencil up to his lips when he thinks. When 1:15 rolls around, Kageyama gently closes his sketchbook and gets up to bring the mug to the counter. “Thanks. Um, Hinata,” he says, so quietly Hinata might not have heard if he wasn’t paying close attention. Before he has a chance to react or say anything though, Kageyama rushes out the door, cheeks flaming red and head down.  

“If you don’t close your mouth, you’ll get flies,” says Tsuki, snickering when Hinata clacks his teeth together harshly in his haste. 

“Tsuki. Please dear Lord above tell me you heard that oh my God I can’t believe my own ears did that actually happen is this a dream I can’t-” 

“Yes, Hinata I heard him. He called you by your name. Now that we’ve established that, please get back to work. I don’t want Ukai to get mad if there’s customer complaints.”

Grinning widely, Hinata listens to him and starts taking orders and completing them with a bit of a far off look on his face. Tsuki knows it well, and knows to just leave him be in his own little world until he comes back down to Earth. 

 

xXx

 

For the rest of the week, Hinata is on top of the world. Concentrating in his college classes is even harder than usual, and instead he opts for thinking about Kageyama’s soft voice saying his name. Nothing can bring him down, not even the old woman who yells for half an hour about how she had asked for 2% milk, not whole (how she could even tell the difference was beyond anyone). On Saturday, he’s even dancing along to the music playing on the speakers with a stupid grin on his face. Normally, he can barely function until 11:00, when he starts waiting for Kageyama (“Of course I’m not waiting for him dumbass I have no idea what you’re talking about!”), but today he’s actually alive from the minute he steps into the cafe. 

“Do you think he’s going to talk to me again, Tsuki?” he asks as they work side by side. 

“I think that you need to not get so distracted when you work. That cup is going to overflow.”

“What do you mean- oh shit!” Hinata glances down just in time to stop pouring the coffee before it reaches the top of the paper cup. “There. No harm done.” 

He sets to work making Kageyama’s chai latte and finishes right as he walks in the door. “Oh my god Tsuki there he is!” he whispers, before turning around and smiling at the other boy. “Hi Kageyama. Here’s your tea. Oh wait!” he adds in a hurry as Kageyama pulls out his wallet. “You don’t need to pay. This one’s on the house.” 

Blushing high on his cheeks, Kageyama answers awkwardly, “Oh. Um, thanks. Hinata.”

There it is again: his name being said in what is undoubtedly (in Hinata’s opinion) the cutest way possible. It makes him smile widely as he pushes the drink across the counter. “No problem, Kageyama.”

Kageyama smiles shyly, just a little bit, looking at Hinata through his lashes, and Hinata absolutely, positively  _ melts _ .  _ This boy is too much. _ Still smiling, Kageyama goes to sit at his usual table and pulls out his sketchbook. Distantly, Hinata wonders just how many drawings there are in that thing before getting back to work. 

The shop is insanely busy today and it’s all he, Tsuki and Suga can do to keep up with the never ending flow of customers. When things finally start calming down, Suga sends him to go clean the tables and pick up used mugs and plates. As he passes near Kageyama’s usual table, he notices that the seat is empty and looks up at the clock, wondering if he somehow missed 1:15 in the mad rush. But no, it’s still only 1:00 and the sketchbook and mug are still on the table, so he must have just gone to the bathroom or something. 

As it is, the sketchbook is still open to a seemingly random page near the beginning and Hinata thinks,  _ it can’t be that bad to take one little peek, can it? It’s already open anyway. _ So, as casually as possible, he slides up to the table, back to the counter, and looks at the pages. 

From first glance, the page is a bit of a mess, really. It’s full of random doodles thrown onto the paper, but with a closer look, Hinata realises that they’re actually minuscule landscapes drawn with painstaking precision. There’s a beautiful garden full of colourful flowers and a pond of koi fish in the middle. Every single detail, from the leaves and petals to the patterns on the fish, is so small and precise that Hinata just can’t believe how it’s possible. There’s some city skylines that Hinata thinks are London, Paris, New York and possibly Rome. A green and marshy countryside from what might be Ireland sits alongside an ocean coast and a miniature mountain range. 

Without really knowing what he’s doing, Hinata turns to the next page and admires the beautiful watercolours of flowers. There’s basically a whole garden of them: roses, peonies, daffodils, tulips and many more that Hinata can’t even name. He flicks through page after page of stunning art, mesmerized by the colours and the steady strokes, by how much love seems to have gone into every single piece. It’s as if time stops as he looks through the book without meaning to, turning pages on autopilot. That’s how he finds himself looking at  _ himself  _ on the paper. 

It shocks him: for a moment, he has no idea what he’s looking at. All he can think is,  _ what the hell does this mean? _ If it’s possible, these illustrations are even more well done than the others, and it strikes him that there haven’t been any other portraits in the previous pages.  _ Why has Kageyama gone through all the effort to make this beautiful art of  _ me _?  _ He’s so entranced by the book that he doesn’t notice when someone comes behind him and coughs awkwardly. 

“Um, Hinata?” comes a soft voice, and Hinata whirls around to face it’s owner. There stands Kageyama, hands behind his back and head bowed down a little bit, cheeks red.

“Oh my god Kageyama, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to snoop it’s just that pages were open and it was just so beautiful I couldn’t help myself,” he rambles. He  _ knows _ he’s just talking without a filter like an awkward thirteen year old, so why can’t he stop? There’s just something about Kageyama that makes him lose his train of thought within an instant.

Eyes widening comically and cheeks flushing an almost alarming shade of red, Kageyama stammers, “You- you like my art?”

“ _ Like _ it!? Kageyama, your art is fucking  _ fantastic _ !”

Kageyama smiles and looks away again, pulling on the sleeves of his oversized pastel jumper. They stand there for a while like that, completely lost in a different world, until Kageyama blurts out, “Will you go out on a date with me?” and then immediately freezes. “Wait no I’m sorry you don’t have to shit oh no I made this awkward didn’t I ah you can just ignore that fuck I fucked up and-”

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Hinata smoothly interrupts, grinning a bit like an idiot (something he seems to be doing a lot more than usual when he’s around Kageyama).

“Wait, really?” Kageyama’s eyes light up a little bit with hope and he actually looks directly at Hinata for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.  _ Jesus, can this boy get any cuter? _

“Of course, dumbass. Have you really not noticed how much I look at you when you’re here?” He smiles and pulls out a pen. “Listen, is it okay if I write my number on the inside of your sketchbook? That way we can text each other to set up a date.” Still a little bit in shock, Kageyama nods mutely. 

“Oi Hinata!” Tsukishima’s annoyed voice comes from the counter, “Stop flirting and get back to work!”

Hinata pops up from where he was bent over the book and calls out, “Coming!” before smiling at Kageyama. “Text me tonight, won’t you?” Without giving him a chance to answer, he dashes back to the counter, where Tsukishima gives him a cuff on the back of the head but smiles nonetheless. Glancing at the clock, Kageyama picks up his sketchbook, admiring the number on the inside cover, before walking out the door, a new spring in his step. 

With a triumphant feeling, Hinata looks at the clock and notices that it reads 1:20. Five minutes later than usual.  _ This can only get better from here, _ he decides, before getting back to work to avoid another smack upside the head. 

 

xXx

 

The more Kageyama thinks about it, the more he thinks this was a terrible idea. “Why the hell did I just blurt that out?” he mutters to himself as he sits at his desk, pen in hand. “He probably just said yes to humour me.” Without really thinking about it, he moves the pen across the page, making a quick sketch from muscle memory alone. Of course, when he isn’t paying attention, his default is always Hinata. There’s something about the soft curve of his neck and his bright orange hair that draws him in like a magnet. This time, he’s bent over a mug, tongue poking out slightly and brow furrowed as he pours whipped cream into a perfect spiral. 

“Drawing him again?” 

Kageyama jumps a bit at the voice coming from behind before sighing in defeat. “This is a terrible idea,” he confesses to his roommate Oikawa, who hums.

“Maybe. But you’ll never know if you don’t try.” He gets up and grabs his coat. “I’m meeting Iwa-chan for lunch now, but good luck on your date, Kageyama.”

Kageyama groans into his hands, collapsing onto the bed.  _ He’s right. I’ll never know if I don’t try. _ And with that thought, he starts getting ready for what might possibly be the worst (or best) idea of his life. 

 

xXx

 

They’ve set the time and place, and even though Hinata is 100% sure he’s not late and definitely where he’s supposed to be, it doesn’t stop him from checking his phone 5 times in a minute. Just to be sure. Shifting on his feet and chewing on his bottom lip absently, he wonders if maybe he’s been stood up.  _ No, come on Hinata. You’re just early. Calm down. _ As if just saying that in his head would make him any more relaxed.  _ I’ll wait until 11:30, _ he decides,  _ and then call it a day. _

11:30 comes and goes though, with still no sign of Kageyama. At 11:40, he turns to go back home, shoulders slumped, when someone grabs his arm. 

“Hinata!” There is Kageyama, clutching to his arm and gasping for breath. “Oh my god I’m so sorry. The train was delayed but I made it as fast as I could,” he pants, taking a few deep breaths before slowly letting Hinata go. “How long did you have to wait?”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now, right?” Honestly, when he looks up at Kageyama’s flushed face and still heaving chest, there’s no way he can be mad. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

 

As they stroll around the park, Hinata takes the time to admire Kageyama freely. He’s wearing this faded blue sweater with the sleeves falling over his hands and the collar loose enough to expose a bit of his collarbones coupled with almost sinfully tight white-wash skinny jeans that make Hinata’s mind go to places that are definitely  _ not _ appropriate for a first date. It’s not very obvious, but Hinata thinks that he might actually be wearing eyeliner, and his nails are painted black. For about the hundredth time, Hinata wonders just how this guy can be  _ so damn attractive. _

“I like your nails,” he comments as he grabs his hand to take a closer look. “Did you do them yourself?”

“I  _ am _ an artist, Hinata,” is the reply, which makes him laugh. He doesn’t let go of his hand. Neither does Kageyama. They just walk side by side, fingers intertwined and cherry blossoms falling through the air around them. Hinata thinks he should maybe say something, but the silence is comfortable, not awkward, so he lets it sit. Eventually they wind up in a remote corner of the park that he didn’t even know  _ existed _ until now. Apparently Kageyama knows his way around though, because he leads them off the path into a little wooded area and tells Hinata to close his eyes. 

“Why?” Hinata asks, a little confused. 

“Well, if your eyes are open it won’t be a surprise, will it? Come on, just humour me a bit.” And really, how can Hinata resist those puppy dog eyes? So he lets himself be pulled along, miraculously not tripping over any fallen branches or walking into a tree. “All right, just stand here for a sec,” comes Kageyama’s voice from somewhere in front of him. “Won’t be long now. Okay, whenever you’re ready.” 

Hinata blinks as his eyes adjust to the light before taking in the sight around him and gasping. Somehow, they’ve managed to make it up a hill that overlooks the entire town, which now spreads out at his feet in an organised chaos of shops, markets and streets. It’s one of the things that made him fall in love with this place when he moved here; the way everything looked a little random but still had it’s purpose. Now, with the soft springtime light and the cherry blossoms floating through the air, it looks positively magical. “Kageyama… How did you find this place?”

If possible, Kageyama looks even better up here, his sharp angles softened by the light. “One day I just had to get away from everything. I ran off without really knowing where I was going and somehow ended up here. It’s where I come to draw or just spend time alone. You like it?”

“It’s beautiful.”  _ Just like you, _ Hinata refrains from adding. 

“Hey, do you mind if I draw? I’ve been trying to get the colours right for ages but for some reason I haven’t been able to,” asks Kageyama, sitting at the foot of a tree with his sketchbook already open. 

“Of course not. I like watching you draw.” Kageyama flushes slightly at that but soon gets lost in his own little world on the page. Hinata stands for a while, admiring everything, before sitting at the foot of the tree beside Kageyama, shoulders just barely brushing, and leaning his head back. Suddenly, a feeling of content fatigue washes over him and it’s all he can do not to yawn.  _ Staying up so late last night probably wasn’t the best idea, _ he thinks.  _ Oh well. I’ll just rest my eyes for a little bit. I’m sure Kageyama won’t mind. _

 

xXx

 

“Hinata? My god, you’ve fallen asleep, haven’t you?” Kageyama sighs, looking at the dozing boy beside him. He’d been trying to capture the colours of the town in his sketchbook when he noticed the weight on his shoulder and turned to see the mop of orange hair resting there. Closing his sketchbook, he takes the opportunity to really look at Hinata. 

In sleep, his face is even more open than normal, only a slight smile ghosting over his lips. From what Kageyama can tell, Hinata is a very outgoing person, always cracking a joke to his (often unimpressed) co-workers or making idle talk with customers when the store isn’t busy. It was what had attracted Kageyama to him in the first place. Honestly, he thinks that it must be exhausting. Even spending time with his roommate that he’s known for years is sometimes emotionally draining for him, and he can hardly ever just talk with strangers on a whim. But with Hinata, it’s different. Conversation flows easily and silence is just as comfortable. For Kageyama, finding someone who isn’t tiring to be around after a while is rare. Sure, it was stressful as hell to actually talk to him at first (and asking him on a date? Seriously, something must have possessed him at that point because there was no way he would do that normally), but after the initial awkwardness, it was… easy. It was fun. It was definitely something he could get used to. 

_ Will he mind if I draw him now? _ he wonders, before deciding it would be fine.  _ He didn’t before, so why would he now?  _ With careful strokes, he traces the outline of Hinata’s sleeping face onto a new page. He opts for a more pastel orange for his hair, to match the cherry blossoms dancing through the air and the golden sunlight. Just as he’s adding the finishing touches to the shading, Hinata moves a little bit, shifting before opening his eyes blearily and stretching. 

“Hello, sleeping beauty.”

Rubbing his eyes, Hinata asks in sleepy voice, “Wow. Sorry for falling asleep on you. How long was I out?”

“About an hour. And it’s fine. I don’t mind. Gave me time to draw.”

“Ooh, you practised your art skills, did you? Will you let me have a look?” he asks cheekily. 

Clutching his book a little closer to himself, Kageyama looks away, suddenly unsure if this was actually a good idea. “Well…” Then, seeing the pleading look on Hinata’s face, he gives in, muttering, “Fine. You’re not allowed to laugh, though,” before pushing the book towards him. 

Hinata smiles brightly at him (which he should  _ not _ be allowed to do either because it makes Kageyama’s heart do this weird little skippy thing that doesn’t quite know the meaning of) before looking down at the pages. “This only took you an hour?” is what he asks, before whistling when Kageyama nods. “Damn. I knew you were good, but this is something else. I’m honored that you made something so beautiful from me.” 

Again, Kageyama’s heart does that  _ thing _ and he doesn’t really know what to do so he just smiles and looks out towards the town. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime.”

 

xXx

 

They go on a lot of dates after that. Sometimes it’s to the market, where Hinata gets cotton candy and Kageyama realises just how bad of an idea it is to give him sugar. Sometimes they go shopping for art supplies (not that Hinata knows what’s going on - he mostly just trails along behind and tries a bunch of random pens). Sometimes they just hang out at Hinata’s place, since it’s close to the coffee shop and his roommate is hardly ever there. They’ve gotten to the point of just being comfortable doing homework side by side, not really talking unless they have to. Kageyama loves it. He loves being able to just sit by someone and not have to put a conscious effort into making conversation. Even though they spend all most all their free time together though, they still haven’t done anything other than hold hands or hug each other. Not that Kageyama minds, he appreciates Hinata’s respect of him, but the more he thinks about it, the more he realises he wants  _ more.  _ So one day, as they lay on Hinata’s bed after an intense game of Mario Kart, he decides it’s time to finally say something. 

 

Kageyama takes a deep breath, and it’s as if Hinata can sense his unease because he immediately turns around to look at him, a bit of a concerned look on his face. “Everything alright?” he asks, and seriously  _ damn him and his ultra perceptiveness. This isn’t helping at all. _

“Yeah, fine.” 

Hinata doesn’t look convinced and raises an eyebrow. “You don’t fool me for a second. Come on, spill.”

“Okay… Well, I don’t really know how to say this, but um.” Kageyama curses at himself internally for being so lame.  _ Get it together, idiot!  _  “Right. So. I know we’ve been on lots of- of dates and stuff, but I just wanted to say, that, um, I really like spending time with you?” He ends with a question, looking at Hinata for reassurance. 

“Is that a question or a statement?” Hinata jokes and Kageyama rolls his eyes. 

“Fine then. I really like spending time with you, Hinata. But the thing is, well. I guess I’d like to do more…” He stops at the look on Hinata’s face, who’s grinning and moved closer. They’re definitely closer than normal and Kageyama hears his heartbeat too loudly in his ears when Hinata takes his hand gently. 

“Yeah? What kind of more, Kageyama?” He kisses the inside of his wrist, smiling at the hitch in his breath. “This kind of more?” At Kageyama’s mute shake of his head, he moves up, breath now ghosting over his neck. “What about this?” he mumbles, lips moving against his skin before pressing a quick kiss there too, seeming to love the steady blush creeping over Kageyama’s cheeks. 

“Or maybe even this?” His next words are spoken right on Kageyama’s jawline, and it suddenly all becomes too much. Just like when he had first asked him out, Kageyama isn’t completely sure what he’s doing until his hands fist in Hinata’s shirt and he pulls his face closer, close enough for their lips to almost touch. 

“I was thinking more like this,” is all he says before finally pressing their lips together. Since this isn’t some Disney movie or whatever, there aren’t any fireworks exploding or anything, but it  _ is _ Hinata, which just makes it automatically fantastic. He feels Hinata’s smile against him and can’t help grinning too. After so long wanting this, he almost wants it to last forever, but alas, humans need to breath, and they eventually pull apart. 

Cheeks flushed and hair a little messier than usual, Hinata smirks. “Didn’t think you had that in you, Kageyama.”

“Says you, you cheeky little tease,” he answers before running a hand through the orange locks, messing them up even more. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind though and pushes a little into the contact. “So… What does this make us now?”

“Well, if you want to be formal about it.” Hinata grins before making an over dramatic lovestruck face and saying in the cheesiest voice possible, “Kageyama, you make my heart do little backflips everytime you smile, and when I saw you at the cafe the first time I knew we were meant to be. So please, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” He bats his eyelashes and puts his hands under his chin for added effect. 

Kageyama pretends to consider it for a moment, before stating his terms. “Only if you promise to never do something as cheesy as that again.”

“Ah, well then I guess it’s a deal. Seal it with a kiss?” 

“If that’s the official binding, then who am I to object?”

 

xXx

 

“Chai latte with whole milk, honey and a little cinnamon for Kageyama!” calls Hinata from the counter, winking at his boyfriend, who rolls his eyes but comes to pick it up anyway. 

“You didn’t have to make me one, you know. I have work to do.”

Hinata grins, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you don’t love them.” He grabs his wrist when Kageyama tries to get back to his table. “Come on, just admit that my chai lattes are great and I’ll let you get back to work.”

Smiling despite himself, Kageyama presses a quick peck to Hinata’s lips before saying, “Fine, your chai’s are great. Now let go of me, I have to finish this for Friday.” 

As Hinata gazes at him fondly before letting him go, he hears Tsuki make an annoyed noise behind him. “What are you so salty about this time, huh?”

“You guys are disgustingly cheesy.”

Watching Kageyama bend over his sketchbook, pen moving in steady lines on the page, Hinata smiles softly. “Yeah, we are, aren’t we?”

  
  



End file.
